A Night to Remember
by Sculder1013
Summary: Do you wander who ask who out on a date in season 6? This is set after "The Blackout in the Blizzard"
1. Chapter 1

**What a season finale that was! I'm still trying to get over what happened. To try to move on from that here is a happy story between B&B. I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson, Stepen Nathan and Fox.**

It's been a few weeks since Booth and Brennan got stuck in the elevator and had their serious talk about their feelings for each other. Booth was less angry and Brennan felt that she was strong and lost all of her imperviousness. They seem quite happy where they are and how things are going that they both feel it is the right time to move to the next level in their relationship. Now the question is who is going to ask whom out? Booth or Brennan?

Booth was sitting at his desk working on some paper work. At the same time he was thinking about Bones and their relationship. He knows in his heart that he loves Bones and wants to ask her out, but he's afraid that Brennan isn't strong yet. He's not angry anymore and building his friendship back up with Bones made him even happier. He's the gambler so he's going to go ask her out anyway. His gut tells him it's the right time now. He goes and pick up his phone and calls Bones.

Brennan was sitting at her desk looking over some notes from the last case. She was also thinking about Booth and thinks it's the right time to move their relationship to the next step. Spending time with Booth more and more made her get stronger each day and she's at the place where all of her imperviousness is gone. She senses that Booth isn't mad anymore so she's going to ask him out. She reaches for her phone when all of the sudden it rings. She looks at it and sees it's Booth calling and smiles.

"Hi Booth, I was just about to call you" Brennan answers

"Really what for?" he asks

"I was thinking about you and me and where we are in our relationship"

"I was thinking the same thing Bones, must be fate" he laughs

"I don't believe in fate, but yeah that is quite amusing" she responds with a smile "Anyway, remember the time when we were in your apartment talking about our feelings and I told you that I'm was quite strong?"

"Yes and do, and I told you that that I was still angry but not at you. I'm not angry anymore Bones" he responds back.

"That's good, all of my imperviousness is gone too," she says

"That's good!"

"Yeah, so… I believe that I'm ready to be with you Booth. Are you ready to be with me?" Brennan asks

"Yes, I feel that it's the right time to be together" he responds back with a smile

Brennan smiles "me too, so how do you want to do this Booth?"

"Well, why don't we meet for dinner tonight and it will be our first official date."

"That's sounds perfect Booth"

"Great I'll pick you up at your place around 7pm tonight" he says

"Great I look forward to it" she smiles

"Okay then I'll see you at 7"

"Yup see you then, bye Booth"

"Bye Bones" he says then hangs up.

Brennan hangs up the phone and goes back to looking over the notes. She should be telling Angela about her date with Booth but think it's best not to and keep it just between her and Booth for now. What goes on between them should just be theirs.

**So what did you think? Please summit your reviews, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. This is what happens during the first part of the date. I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

Around 5pm Brennan leaves to go home. When she gets home she takes a quick shower to wash away the dead body smell after handling the two old skeletons that she identified at work. After walking out of the shower she decides to wear a nice dress instead of jeans and a nice blouse because it's a date and not a normal night hanging out with Booth. She just finished applying her make up when she hears a knock at the door. She goes and answers it.

"Hey Booth, please come it" She says and steps a side to let him in

"Wow Bones you look beautiful!" Booth says

"Thanks Booth you look quite handsome yourself" She responds back

"Thanks, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me get my purse and scarf then we can go"

Booth smiles "Okay"

Brennan walks back to her bedroom and gets her stuff and then walks back to Booth.

"I'm ready"

"Great" Booth opens the door for her "After you"

"Awe thanks," she says as she walks out the door. Once booth is out she locks the door.

"So where are we going Booth for our date?" Brennan ask while walking to the SUV

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner first, then afterwards go stroll around the park. How does that sound?" Booth asks

"That sounds romantic Booth. I think I will enjoy that"

"Good I'm glad" he responds back then opens the door of the SUV

Brennan climbs into the SUV and then Booth shuts it. He walks to his side and get into the vehicle. He doesn't drive to The Founding Father or the Dinner where they usually eat. He drives to a different place that neither Booth nor Brennan had been to.

"So where is this place that we're going" Brennan asks.

"It's around the National Park. Another FBI agent told me about it and it sounds like a good place for a date."

"Oh okay, I'm intrigue and looking forward to seeing how the food is."

"Me too Bones" He says with a smile and Brennan smiles back

A few minutes later they arrive at the restaurant. Booth parked the car.

"Wait here Bones and let me get the door for you" Booth say and got out of the SUV. He walks around and opens her door.

"Thanks Booth but you didn't have to do that." She says

"We're on a date Bones so I wanted to be nice and open it for you" he says

"Awe okay, thanks Booth" she smiles

After Brennan gets out of the SUV Booth shuts to door and they walk inside the restaurant. Booths walks up to the hostess and let them know that they were there for their dinner reservations. They look his name up and then showed them to their table. The hostess took them to a nice quite table near the back that had two small candles that was lite and the lighting was dimed. Booth pulls Brennan's chair out and then she sits down. He then goes sits in his seat. The hostess hands them their menus. Then a young man walks up to their table.

"Hi my name is Daniel and I will be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink tonight?

Booth steps in and says, "Can you please send us a nice bottle of wine that is sweet?"

"Yes sir" the waiter responds

"Thank you and just incase can we have two glasses of water?" Booth adds in, "Is that okay Bones" he asks

"Yes that is good, thanks" Bones smiles at Booth

"Alright your drinks are coming right up. Please let me know when you and your lovely lady is ready to order." The waiters says

"We will, thanks" booths says

The waiter leaves and gets their drinks ready.

"So Bones what do you think?" Booth ask

"I think it's lovely." She looks over the menu and then says, "The food looks good and I think you made a wise decision coming here," she says

"Oh good, you know Bones you really look beautiful tonight. I like the dress you're wearing. Did Angela help you pick it out?" He asked

"No, I had this dress for a while and decided to wear it tonight. You really like it?"

"Yeah you look really good in it" he smiles

"Thanks Booth. Angela doesn't know that I was going out on a date with you tonight."

"She doesn't? I thought she would because I know how you like to gossip with her about some things."

Brennan smile "Yeah, well I figure I keep it between us for now. Like you said before. What goes on between us should be ours. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah of course, but that means we got to be careful how we act around other people. I like that we can have this just between us"

"Me too, and when you or I think it's a good time to let people know then we will tell them." She says

"Sounds good to me Bones. I see the waiter coming with our drinks so we should look into what to eat."

"Okay" Brennan says and looks at the menu. "This noodle salad looks good to me"

"Hmmm…" Booth thinks out loud "I think I'll get the steak and vegetables. I didn't really have a big lunch."

Daniel the waiter reaches their table places the two wine glasses down and the water. Then he opens the bottle and pours out the wine in each of the glasses.

"Are you two ready to order or do you need some more time to look over the menu?" Daniel asks

"Ahh I think we're ready" Booth responds, "Are you ready Bones?"

"Yeah I ready to order" she responds back

"Alright Bones you can go ahead and order first" Booth says

"Okay, I would like to get the noodle salad please" she states

"What type of salad dressing would you like?" Daniel asks

"I would like the raspberry vinaigrette please" she responds back

"Okay, and you sir?" Daniel ask turning his attention to Booth

"I would like to get the steak and vegetables. Please have the steak well down."

"Okay, now there are three different vegetables you can get. You can either get mix vegetable, which is broccoli and carrots, string beans or green peas. Which one would you like?"

"I'll get the green peas" Booth responds back

"Alright, let me take those menu from you and you're food will becoming right up."

Booth and Brennan hands over the menus to Daniel and then he walks away. Brennan smiles at Booth and Booth returns the gesture. They stare at each other admiring one's presence. Booth decides to break the silence.

"How was your day at work today" booth asks

"It was okay. I identified two old skeletons from the 19th century. It turns out to be 2 solders from the civil war."

"Well that's good,"

"Yeah, so how was your day Booth?" Brennan asked

"It was uneventful. I did paper work but most of the time I was thinking of you and our date today."

"Really? Were you nervous or something? You shouldn't be nervous. It's just me Booth." Brennan says with a little concern face

"No I wasn't nervous at all. I was just looking forward to our date and seeing you" Booth said

Brennan relaxed and smile "To be honest I was looking forward to our date too."

"Well I'm relieve to hear that" Booth laughs "You know Bones, for the past few weeks I'm really happy we were able to rebuild our friendship and become the two people that we use to be. I miss us and how we would talk about anything. I'm sorry about the whole Hannah thing. I know I shouldn't have been with her when I still had feeling for you. I just thought that because you didn't have feeling for me it was okay for me to go out with Hannah. I didn't know if you ever would develop feelings and so that's why I was with Hannah…"

"Booth it's okay. I understand what you did. It was my fault and you shouldn't worry about it. I was scared… I was scared that I might lose you or our friendship if something went wrong. I did care about you a lot and when I was in Malku I realized I've made a mistake. I was hoping that when we returned I could tell you how I felt and realized that I made a mistake. When you told me about Hannah I was sad, but I wanted you to be happy. You seemed happy when you showed me her picture so I just hide my feelings inside and tried my hardest to still be your friend."

"I'm so sorry Bones, I didn't know…"

"It's okay… remember that case with the doctor and how she miss the opportunity to being with that guy? Brennan asked

"Yes, that's the night you told me about your feelings"

"Yeah that's when I realized that I didn't want any regrets and I had to tell you how I felt. That's when I realized that you need to know everything or I will miss my chance again."

"Yeah I remembered. I so wanted to kiss you then, but I was with Hannah and I was committed to her."

"Yeah I understood. Those few months were not fun for me Booth but I put on a brave face because I didn't want to show you how sad I was and I still wanted to be your friend. You were still important to me. When I heard about your break up I was relieved. I know that sounds harsh, but I was happy. I came to that bar that night to comfort you and stand by you. You were very angry but I stayed."

I'm glad you stayed and I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, but now look where we are. We have come a long way and I am very pleased where we are at." Brennan says

"Yeah I am too. I'm very happy right now and I love to share my happiness with you." Booth says with a grin

Brennan smiles back "I would like to do the same"

Booth grabs Brennan hand across the table and gently squeezed it assuring her how happy he is. She squeezed back and gazed in his eyes. All of the sudden they were interrupted by the waiter coming up to them to place their food on the table. Booth and Brennan let go of each other's hand.

"Here is your noodle salad with Raspberry vinaigrette on the side." Daniel says and places it in front of Brennan.

"Thank you" Brennan responds back

"Here you go Sir, your Steak with green peas" Daniel says and places the dish in front of Booth.

"Thanks" Booth responds back

"You're both welcome. If you two need anything please let me know. Enjoy your food."

Both Brennan and Booth responds back "We will, thanks!"

Daniel smiles and then walks away.

Booth and Brennan started eating their food. In between bites and sips of wine they would have small conversations about work or other things that's been going on. They would laugh and giggle and reminisce over the good times over the past several years. Booth will tell Brennan all the stuff he did when he was in Afghanistan and Brennan will tell Booth about all the stuff that happen in the Maluku islands. Booth of course left out anything with Hannah. They finished their dinner and they decided to get dessert at the park so Booth asked for the check. Daniel gave Booth the check and Booth gave Daniel his credit card to pay. When Daniel brought back the credit card for Booth he saw how very happy those two were.

"Here you go sir. I couldn't have notice, but you two look very happy together. They way you look at each other shows how much you care for each other. There is deep connection between you two and I hope I found something like that with my special someone." Daniel smiles and adds, " I hope you two have a good evening"

"Thanks and you'll find someone one day. One piece of advice, try to find your best friend and you'll be happy for life" Booth smiles and looks at Brennan.

Brennan smiles back "That is wise advice and I would keep that knowledge with you Daniel because Booth know what he's talking about." She says

"Thanks!" Daniel responds back then walk away

"Booth, that was nice of you to say to the waiter" Brennan say while she gets up from here chair

"Yeah, I figure that he might need it. But it is true. Falling in love with your best friend will make you happy" Booth says while getting up from his chair. He realized he slip the word love in that sentence and slowly look at Brennan to see her reaction.

Brennan was smiling at him "Yes, that is true Booth. I'm very happy with you"

Booth walks over to her and stands in front of her. "I'm happy too. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup" she responds

Brennan begins to walk away and Booth follows. When they get to the SUV Booth once again opens the door for her. She gets in and he closes the door. He walks around and gets in his side of the SUV. He drives away and heads towards the park.

**What do you think? Please leave a comment, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're liking this story. Here what happens when they get to the park. I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

When Booth arrives at the park he parks his SUV gets out first so he can open Brennan's door again. Brennan enjoys it when Booth is being chivalrous with her. It's been a very long time since a guy has been chivalrous towards her. Booth opens her door and she steps out and then he closes it. He then extends his hand out and she proudly accepts it right away. They both smile and walk towards the park. They noticed a small ice cream stand and they both head towards it.

"So Bones what flavor of ice cream would you like?" Booth ask

"Hmm…there are so many that I can't decide. What are you going to get?"

"I was thinking of getting Strawberry Vanilla" he responds back.

"Hmm… Well… I think I'll get the Rocky Road, wait no… the Cookies and Cream, nah I umm… I'll just the vanilla…"

Booth was just standing there smiling at her because he never saw her been so indecisive in her life that he thought it was cute. Seeing Bones like this made him fall in-love with Bones little bit more.

"Alright Bones" he laughs and then turns to the guy scooping the ice cream "two scoops of Strawberry Vanilla ice cream for me and," he turns to Brennan and ask "One or two scoops Bones"

"One please" she responds back

"And one scoop of Vanilla for my her" Booth says

"Okay sir that will be 3 dollars" the guys says

Booth hands him the money and then the guys scoops out Booth and Brennan ice cream and then hands them to them. Brennan grabs a couple of wet naps just incase they need to wipe their hands. They then start walking together side by side enjoying their ice cream.

"Booth, I am really enjoying myself tonight on this date" Brennan starts saying after taking a bite from her ice cream "I very happy that we did this. I haven't been on a date like this for a long time."

Booth smiles "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I wanted to be tonight to be perfect" he says and then takes a bite of his ice cream.

"Well so far it's has been, but I wouldn't care if it wasn't. All I care about was being here with you." Brennan chimes in

That stops Booth in his tracks because that was very sweet what Brennan said. He turns to her and just gazed into her eyes for a few seconds. Then he says, "Bones you don't know how lucky I am that I have you. You really have change since we first met and I keep falling in love with you more and more each day."

"Well you have taught me so much over the years Booth. You showed me how to love. I became a lot stronger and more open with my feelings. I thank you for staying with me through all those hard and difficult times in my life. You truly are wonderful Booth and I am very lucky to have you too. I love you Booth." Brennan confesses

Booth was astounded to hear those three words coming out of Brennan mouth. All he could do was stand there. To break the silence Brennan leans up to Booth and kisses him. It was a slow sweet kiss. Brennan wraps are arms around Booth neck and Booth wraps his arms around her. They slowly kiss and enjoy each other's lips. This is new territory and they explore each other months. A few minutes later they break because they need oxygen.

"Wow! Bones that was amazing" Booth says "I don't think I ever felt a kiss so good like that before."

Brennan smile "I really enjoy that too Booth. I hate to go off topic but our ice creams are smelting." She giggles

"Yeah, I don't think I want mine anymore, I have something sweeter now." Booth says

"Nah, I don't want mine as well." Brennan responds.

"Okay I'll throw them away." He says and Brennan hands him her melted ice cream. Booth walks away and throws the ice cream away. He walks back to Brennan and she hands him a wet nap to wipe his hands off. They both clean their hands and Brennan then throws them away. When she returns Booth held his hand out and she accepts it. Then they walk hand and hand in the park. Brennan would lean on Booth as they walk and he would wrap his strong arm around her. A chill in the air and Brennan shivers a little bit. Booth notices right ways and takes his coat off and wraps it around her.

"Thanks Booth. I should have brought a coat, but I forgot." Brennan says

"No problem Bones. I don't mind one bit that you're wearing my coat. It looks better on you then me" he laughs

She laughs, "Booth, do you mind if we sat down?"

"Nah," he responds "There is a bench over there. We cat sit there"

They walk over to the bench and sits. Brennan again leans in to Booth and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"You know Bones, It's really been a perfect date tonight. We had a good time at dinner, we shared our first kiss as a couple and boy was that a great kiss. And now I'm here siting with the girl I love." He says and then kisses here hair

Brennan turns her head and says, " Yes, it definitely has been the perfect date." She smiles and then kisses him on the lips. They kiss until once again they need oxygen and break apart. Brennan then leans her head on Booth shoulder. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. They don't need to talk because just being in the presence of one another is amazing and fulfilling. Minutes past and Brennan realizes it's getting late. She doesn't want to move because she is comfortable in Booth embrace, but she needs to get home so she can get up on time for work.

"Booth" Brennan says softly "I think we should get going. I really enjoyed tonight and I don't want it to end, but I should get home soon because we have work tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right" Booth responds. He unwraps his arm around Brennan's shoulder so she can get up. Brennan get up and then Booth gets up. Brennan extends her hand out and Booth accepts it. They walk back to Booth's SUV. Booth opens the door for her and closes it. Then he gets in and heads towards Brennan's apartment. When he gets there he walks up with her to her door. Brennan takes her keys out and unlocks her door. She then turns around to face Booth.

"I really enjoy tonight and I can't wait to go out again with you" Brennan says

"Me too Bones. There is a new movie I think you might enjoy on Friday night. Would you like to go to that?" Booth asks

"Yes absolutely" she responds back

"Great, well I will see you tomorrow at work then Bones and we can talk more about it"

"Okay sounds good" she replies

Booth then leans into her and gives her a sweet kiss. Brennan deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around Booth neck. After a few seconds they separate.

Booth smiles and says, Good night Bones"

"Good night Booth" Brennan replies and smiles. Then she walks inside her place and closes the door. Booth then leaves and heads home.

The two of them will sleep well tonight and will be dreaming of each other. That date will forever be remember and many will follow.

**So that's the end of the story. What do you think? Please leave a comment, Thanks!**


End file.
